Por que diabos me apaixonei por você?
by Padma Raven
Summary: Hermione observa Ron e reflete sobre o que a levou a se apaixonar pelo ruivo. Songfic com a música "Bubbly",de Colbie Caillat.


**N/A:** Esta fic é um presente dado por mim à minha querida amiga Lucy Charlotte Lovering!!!Ela é uma das minhas maiores incentivadoras e sempre me deixa muito feliz com suas reviews,e-mails e todo o carinho que é bem maior do que eu mereço...

Eu ia pedir a ela autorização para publicar,afinal,é dela,né?Mas antes que eu perguntasse,ela mesma me respondeu: "_Só falta você colocar no fanfiction[ponto]net . Aí eu tenho uma síncope." Então,tá aí,Lucy!Mas por favor,não tenha uma síncope!_

_BJS e boa leitura!!!_

_Padma_

**D****isclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

_

* * *

_**Por que diabos eu me apaixonei por você?**

Essa era a pergunta que eu me fazia todas as vezes em que eu te via em momentos assim, como agora.

**I've been awake for a while now**

**You've got me feelin like a child now**

Estou vendo você se esforçando para armar esta barraca de camping. Precisamos de mais tempo sozinhos, é o que você diz. Mas por que não usa magia para acabar logo com isso? Ah, porque você cismou de fazer à moda trouxa, só para me impressionar. Mas estou esperando a impaciência vencer a teimosia e ver você atirar o martelo para um lado e as estacas para outro, e sacar a varinha e resolver o problema.

Mas em vez disso você me olha de lado e dá um sorriso, daqueles que só você sabe, e é impossível não sorrir de volta quando te vejo tão satisfeito. "Vai dar tudo certo,eu vou conseguir já", é o que esse sorriso me diz. E eu vou acreditar nisso, mesmo com esse sol queimando o meu rosto, porque quando você me olha assim eu não consigo duvidar...

**Cause every time i see your bubbly face**

**I get the tinglies in a silly place**

Eu fico te olhando e me pergunto como fui gostar de alguém assim, teimoso, nervosinho. Um pouco preguiçoso... E não se pode dizer que seja conhecido por sua inteligência. Inseguro... Malcriado...

Então você me olha furtivamente, e ao me ver te observando, passa a mão pelo cabelo e balança a cabeça, só pra disfarçar. E eu penso: terá sido por causa desses seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, tão chamativos que te destacariam em uma multidão, que eu gostei de você?

Não... Quantos outros ruivos eu conheci antes e nenhum deles me encantou? Só na sua família tinham mais cinco! Eu poderia ter gostado de seu irmão Percy, tão certinho, tão preocupado em seguir as regras. Mas fui gostar de você...

Não, não tem nada a ver com a cor dos cabelos...

**It starts in my toes**

**Makes me crinkle my nose**

**Where ever it goes i always know**

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Where ever you go**

Eu fico aqui te olhando e pensando. Entre uma martelada(errada, diga-se de passagem)e outra, vejo os teus olhos azuis brilhando na minha direção. Eles me dizem que você nunca me trairia, jamais seria capaz de ser desonesto. Será que foi essa lealdade que fez eu me apaixonar por você?

Então eu me lembro de quando você abandonou Harry durante o torneio Tribruxo, só por ciúmes. Isso foi tão feio, Ron. Mas você se redimiu... Só que errou de novo, e abandonou a ele e a mim naquela floresta.

Sim, você foi desleal.

É, não foi sua lealdade que me fez gostar de você.

**The rain is fallin on my window pane**

**But we are hidin in a safer place**

**Under the covers stayin safe and warm**

**You give me feelins that i adore**

A barraca está lhe dando uma surra, eu posso ver. Seus suspiros resignados estão se transformando em bufos zangados a cada minuto, e você precisa de cinco minutos de descanso. Então vem e se aconchega em meus braços, pedindo um pouquinho de carinho para poder continuar lutando com a barraca teimosa. É claro que não vou lhe negar isso...

**It starts in my toes**

**Makes me crinkle my nose**

E você me beija...

**Where ever it goes**

**I always know**

**That you make me smile**

E eu gosto tanto...

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Where ever you go**

E eu quero que você largue essas tralhas todas e fique só aqui comigo...

**What am i gonna say**

**When you make me feel this way**

**I just...**

E com meia dúzia de toques da varinha termine logo esse trabalho, porque eu quero tanto, tanto ficar perto de você...

**It starts in my toes**

**Makes me crinkle my nose**

Pois quando você me envolve assim, eu não quero mais parar de te beijar...

**Where ever it goes**

**I always know**

**That you make me smile**

Eu não poderia estar melhor em outro lugar, senão entre seus braços...

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Where ever you go**

Fique aqui comigo agora, me deixando sentir você.

**I've been asleep for a while now**

**You tucked me in just like a child now**

**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

**Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

Mas depois de me inebriar com seu abraço e me envolver com beijos quentes, você volta a insistir, teimoso, em terminar o serviço sem magia. Tudo bem... Assim eu posso te olhar mais e continuar pensando.

E eu me abraço pra relembrar o seu abraço, e penso que é esse seu jeito carinhoso que me faz tão enamorada por você. Afinal, não dá pra resistir à sua voz, seu hálito quente no meu ouvido, murmurando "minha estrela" enquanto me abraça...

Só que eu acabo me lembrando de todos os anos que passamos perto um do outro, e você não era nada carinhoso. Não era sequer cavalheiro! De fato, acho que me via como um garoto. Era como se eu fosse igual a você.

É, decididamente não foram demonstrações de sensibilidade que me fizeram gostar de você.

Finalmente a barraca lhe dá um "knock-out": com um bufo zangado e um palavrão, você atira as ferramentas para o lado e com uma olhadela rápida ao redor, verifica se há alguém espionando. E logo a varinha está erguida e em segundos nosso cantinho está pronto. Simples assim. E eu balanço a cabeça negativamente, observando você: adorável irresponsável, quase despreocupado em manter o sigilo da magia protegido...

Mas pelo menos estamos livres da espera, e você demonstra isso me estendendo a mão e me puxando pra mais perto. "Enfim sós, Hermione!", você me diz, me arrastando barraca adentro.

**It starts in my soul**

**And I lose all control**

**When you kiss my nose**

**The feelin shows**

E estamos mais uma vez abraçados, agora protegidos dos olhares curiosos. E você passa a mão pelos meus cabelos, mostrando a satisfação por estarmos juntos ali, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar nosso namoro, nossa troca de carinho. E depois de alguns minutos você levanta e diz simplesmente: "Estou com fome! Acho que eu comeria um boi". Nada romântico, não é?

Mas enfim eu percebo a resposta...

**Cause you make me smile**

**Baby just take your time**

**Holdin me tight**

Por que raios fui gostar de você?

Ah...

Por causa desses cabelos ruivos, sim. Esses cabelos que eu amo acariciar e que são vivos como o sol, e que me fazem sentir viva também, porque vê-los me enche de alegria...

Por seu caráter, pois você pode até falhar às vezes e agir de uma forma inesperada. Mas é homem o suficiente para se arrepender, voltar atrás e pedir perdão...

E apesar de não ser um romântico por natureza, foi capaz de se esforçar para aprender como ser mais gentil e me conquistar (Ah, se você soubesse o que descobri remexendo nos seus livros...).

E porque você fica tão lindo, mas tão lindo quando está com raiva... E é tão curioso ver que seu sorriso aberto às vezes dá lugar a essa carinha de bravo, querendo xingar qualquer coisa, e eu percebo que com você a vida nunca vai ficar insossa, eu nunca me sentirei entediada...

Afinal, você não é perfeito. Mas cada defeitinho colabora para transformar você nessa pessoa única que eu tanto gosto e que me dá tanto prazer ter ao amar,estar com você, é um doce problema e uma perturbadora satisfação.

Eu te amo...

E aí você olha e me vê com cara de boba, te olhando...

"O que foi, Hermione?", você me pergunta, com um sorriso intrigado.

E eu respondo com um sorriso meio tímido, pra depois dizer bem baixinho no seu ouvido:

"Pelo conjunto da obra!"

"O quê? Do que está falando?"

"Dos seus cabelos... Dos seus olhos... Do seu sorriso... Do seu caráter..."

"Você está esquisita!"

"Não", respondo, aproximando meus lábios dos seus. "Estou apenas... Animada!"

Sem mais explicações, eu te envolvo em meus braços e digo:

"Ah, é tão bom estar com você aqui! Mesmo não sendo tão confortável como estar em casa, só por estarmos juntos aqui eu me sinto feliz." Afago os seus cabelos, observo o seu sorriso e completo: "Estar com você é tudo o que eu poderia querer. Você é o meu garoto perfeito e eu gosto de tudo em você. A minha vida sem você por perto seria imensamente sem graça. E eu quero estar eternamente em sua vida!"

**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**

**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go...**

Mesmo sem entender o porquê de eu estar falando essas coisas, você me aperta em seus braços e me beija. E eu sussurro, com os lábios colados aos seus:

"Eu quero estar com você para sempre, meu amor!"

**'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Oi!Espero que tenham gostado!

Nunca tinha escrito R/Hr,respeito muito esse ship...Espero que tenha ficado bom!!!


End file.
